Erion Saga
The Erion Saga is an epic poem written by King Gallon that accurately predicted events occurring during the Armageddon though it was written quite some time before the destruction began. It was mostly passed down by word-of-mouth and so much of the original version was distorted. Hoping to learn the truth, Velvet requested the original version from King Gallon in the Netherworld. The Three Wise Men later obtained the rest, and Velvet's teacher Krois interpreted the meaning of them. The Erion Sage The Erion Saga - 1 THE land sinks into the cauldron’s fire THOUGH blades and arrows are unleashed, the flooding fire cannot be stopped IT can only be chained *This verse speaks of the destruction caused by the Crystallization Cauldron and how it may be stopped. The Erion Saga - 2 A FIERY 6-eyed beast speeds the guiding hand of salvation '' ''THE one who removes the torment is mine own son *This speaks of Ingway suggesting how Velvet might save Erion with the Cauldron, and that one of Gallon's descendents, Cornelius, will remove his suffering. The Erion Saga - 3 THE Lord of the Netherworld emerges in a triumphant march of death ''ONE that threatens the darkness is the shadow of the lost master *This speaks of Gallon's march from the netherworld, and that the shadow of Queen Odette, the lost master, will stop him. The Erion Saga - 4 ''THE looming blaze cometh, burning down the forest ''THE flood of fire that man cannot withstand is halted by the world tree ''and vanishes *This speaks of Inferno King Onyx's march inland to save the Fire Kingdom from the rising ocean, and that he will be halted by the World Tree The Erion Saga - 5 THE Lord of Snakes consumes all left behind ''BORN in chaos and fire ''SLEEP in mother’s arms ''LIFE disappears from the land ''ALL comes to an end *This speaks of the fully-grown Leventhan that will devour everything not already destroyed by the other disasters. Born in fire, the Volkenon Lava Pits, and sleeping in the new mother of the world's arms. Life would nearly cease in Erion, save for a few people. The Erion Saga - 6 THE ring shall be lost ''THE birthing cry of newborn souls ''WELCOMING two crownless lords that shall survive the Armageddon and ''lead the revival *This speaks of the aftermath of the Armageddon, in which two crownless lords, Gwendolyn and Oswald, shall survive and repopulate the world. *Gwendolyn is the princess of Ragnanival, but was banished for killing Brigan. *Oswald is the son of Prince Edgar of Titania, but Edgar was banished by King Gallon. Krois' Memos The following are Krois' attempts to interpret the meaning of each other the verses. They are obtained at the end of Velvet's book "Fate" and are intended to help the player make the correct choices when choosing who will face what disaster during the Armageddon. Krois’s Memo – 1 Saga Psalm 2 ''‘A FIERY 6-eyed beast spreads the guiding hand of salvation ''The one who removes the torment is mine own son’ ''The ‘6-eyed beast’ must be Darkova, the three-headed Demon Beast. This ''section is based on a prophecy by a great king of Titania. ''Therefore, ‘The one who removes the torment is mine own son’ is thought ''to refer to the bloodline of the Titanian royal family. ''And if the beast ‘feeds on man’, then most likely no human can defeat ''it. But it’s unthinkable that a non-human would be king of Titania… ''Unless, of course, he is as cursed as we are and is no longer human. *Cornelius was cursed into Pooka form and no longer considered human. Krois Memo – 2 Saga Psalm 3 ''‘ONE that threatens the darkness is the shadow of the lost master’ ''Prophecy 2nd phrase ''‘The unleashed frenzy of death’ ''Something seems odd about these phrases. Odette, Queen of the Dead, ''has no master. If the ‘Lord of the Netherworld’ is not Odette, then ''what being can emerge from the Netherworld? Only King Gallon, who is ''chained in the Netherworld, comes to mind. Will he lead the army of ''the dead to his own country…? ''Having read the Psalms based on this theory, the ‘late master’ is ''Odette, and the shadow that threatens King Gallon is…the shadow of ''Odette? ''I’ve heard that there is a swordsman who bears the shadow of death in ''the Fairy Kingdom, but could that be…? *Oswald was, of course, the shadow. Krois’s memo – 3 Saga Psalm 4 ''‘THE looming blaze cometh, burning down the forests ''THE flood of fire that man cannot withstand is halted by the world tree ''and vanishes’ ''Evidently, King Onyx’s army from the Fire Kingdom will sweep the land ''at Armageddon. ''The Saga states that mankind cannot resist, but ‘the world tree’ ''destroys the army. ''Yet, this ‘world tree’ exists only in myth. There is no such tree in ''the world. ''The second clue is in the prophecy: ''‘Scorches the throne’s surroundings…’ ''Does that mean that the throne itself does NOT get scorched? If so, it ''could be suggesting that the one on the throne is able to face the ''flames… *Mercedes is the only active member of royalty out of the main characters by the time of the Armageddon. Her true name is also Yggdrassil, meaning "World Tree" Krois’s Memo – 4 ‘The Cauldron’ is of course THE Cauldron. When the Princess’s efforts ''are in vain, the nightmare repeats and the Armageddon will begin. So, ''our king will trigger it. ''‘THOUGH blades and arrows are unleashed, the flooding fire cannot be ''stopped ''IT can only be chained’ ''The weapons that can destroy the Cauldron are Psyphers, and something ''that is not a blade nor an arrow can ‘chain’ it. ''We are newcomers to this land, so we are not of the ‘ancient blood’. ''The one who controls the Cauldron is a Valentinian who holds a Psypher ''made of chains. ''In other words, this must be Mistress Velvet. *Krois was most specific with this one, and was completely correct. Only Velvet can properly disable the Cauldron and not destroy it. Krois Memo – 5 If the baby dragon Master Cornelious saw is Leventhan, as the king ''said, then it will be an eternity before it matures and devours the ''world. ''It is written that the dragon’s growth is slow, yet inevitable. ''Saga Psalm 5 ''BORN in chaos and fire ''SLEEP in mother’s arms ''What is the ‘mother’ that puts the Lord of Snakes to sleep? ''With the dragons Hindel, Wagner, and Belial gone, it is unlikely that ''the mother is a dragon. Then what is the mother in the Psalms? ''In the Prophecy, the phrase ‘devours the stone of blood’ can be taken ''to mean a red magic stone created in the Cauldron. ''Even if Leventhan can be stopped by the red stone, the Armageddon ''cannot be stopped. The Demon Lord must have made Balor in anticipation ''of this. *The Mother spoken of here most likely refers to the person who will repopulate the world, in other words, Gwendolyn, as she is also the person to put Leventhen to "sleep" or destroy him. *It should also be noted that Velvet refers to the Cauldron as, "the mother of the world" when she activates it and returns the absorbed Phozons to Erion. Thus, Leventhan "sleeps" inside of it when it first activated by Valentine. Krois’s Memo – 6 ''Saga Psalm 6 ''‘WELCOMING two crownless lords’ ''The last psalm explicitly states that the world will be revived. ''The Demon Lord and the Magi have taken this to mean that whoever ''survives Armageddon will become the new king of the world. ''The Demon Lord wrought victory through wars, and the mages tried to ''control the Armageddon directly. Yet, they were all mistaken. The two ''lords that survive will be chosen from the five challengers of the ''disasters. Krois’s Memo: Final ''The two lords are said to be crownless. I suspect that ‘lord’ is not ''meant to suggest royalty, but something else. Finally, here is the ''conclusion and my findings. ''This is conjecture, but from Psalm 5: ''‘LIFE disappears from the land ''ALL comes to an end’ ''One can only imagine a barren world, with a tiny population. ''By ‘crownless lords’, could this mean the ancestors of mankind in the ''New World? ''If so, it will by necessity have to be two humans, a man and a woman. ''Then we can presume that the mother in Psalm 5 can be understood as: ''“The one who defeats Leventhan becomes the mother of the New Word…” ''Everyone other than the two humans will perish. ''How can this be in any way considered salvation? I hope that I have ''misunderstood the prophecies. *Krois was not completely correct here, Velvet and Cornelius also survive the Armageddon, though they were both cursed as Pookas and not human. Wise Men's Prophecy ''There is a theory about the prophecy of the Armageddon, left behind by the Three Wise Men. ''The following pages are an except from this literature. ''...via a secret rite performed by the now-lost Valentinians. King Gallon has turned into the 3-headed Demon Beast. As in the prophecy, King Gallon will save the world. ''The 'Lord of the Netherworld' in the Saga is Queen Odette. The 'looming blaze' is the Inferno King Onyx. If the King of Titania release his mystic power, overpowers the other nation, and seizes the Cauldron, the Netherworld and the Fire Kingdom will go to war, the three great dragons will be eradicated, and the End shall come to us. But fear not. The world will be saved in the end by the arrival of the new king, led by a guiding hand... '' ''The original manuscript written by the Three Wise Men cannot be found. ''It must be mentioned that their theory is only an assumption based on the prophecy. '' Category:Events